David Gets Hard
"David Gets Hard" is the 9th episode of the first season of Camp Camp and is the 9th episode overall. Official Synopsis Plot Features 'Major Characters' 'Supporting Characters' 'Minor Characters' * Space Kid * Quartermaster * Mrs. Nurfington * Gwen's parents }} 'Locations' ** Farm Camp * Mess Hall}} 'Objects' * Nurf's endless supply of knives * David's Rorschach test * bandages 'Music' Trivia * Nurf is shown to have a large amount of concealed knives and impressive aim with them as well. * As revealed in "Reigny Day", this episode also hints at a sadder side to Nurf; the other side of the tree Nurf is stabbing appears to have "CRY FOR HELP" scratched into it. He also tells David a sad story about being pigeonholed as a "problem child", but stabs David in the hand when he tries to show sympathy. He later bullies Neil and Nikki, but is very openly self-aware and acknowledges that he's just acting out for attention. When Nurf finally opens up, he mentions that he joined the ballet earlier in his childhood. * Gwen reveals that she dual-majored in Psychology. In addition to her Liberal Arts degree, as mentioned in "Escape from Camp Campbell". * Gwen also reveals that if she were ever to go jobless, she'd have to move back in with her parents, which she greatly despises. ** Gwen's father makes an appearance in "Party Pooper", and her mother is also mentioned to be alive and well. 'Cultural References' * At one point, a quote by Nurf alludes to the infamous 2014 incident of a child in Maryland eating a pop tart into the shape of a gun and being suspended for it. * Yet another Nazi-related visual gag is made about Dolph: he is seen painting an image of a Superman-like superhero with blond hair, blue eyes, and a "Ü" on his chest (presumably short for "Übermensch"). * The same set of props from the episode "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected" (containing a trumpet, a plunger, a bowling ball, and what appears to be ORF from X-Ray and Vav) reappears in this episode in front of Scotty when the Visual Comedy Camp is mentioned. ** Scotty himself is a caricature of comedian Carrot Top, who is known for prop comedy and whose given name is Scott Thompson.Camp Camp RTX 2017 Panel * After David whines that he's not tough enough to run a boot camp, Max scratches the Quartermaster's hook on a chalkboard that has an image of Nurf (labeled "NURF") on it. The image also has labels pointing to various parts on him: "LIFELESS EYES (Like A Doll's Eyes)" pointing to his eyes, "BITES YA" pointing to his teeth, "Buried Treasure" pointing to his X-shaped belly button, and "Chris Browns" pointing to his fists (referencing Chris Brown's domestic abuse of Rihanna). ** Max getting people's attention by scraping a chalkboard might also be a reference to Jaws, where Quint does the same. * Max tells Gwen, "There's no time-traveling doctor coming to save you, Gwen!" and she responds, "I just want to have his British babies!" This is a blatant reference to Doctor Who. ** This shows that Gwen is an avid fan of the show Doctor Who. * When David tries to use her Psychology-based approach to deal with Nurf, he replies with: "Oh so we're doing the whole freuding now? Everyone wants to fuck their own mom. Get over it." This is a reference to the Oedipus complex, a concept theorized by Sigmund Freud. David later shows Nurf a Rorschach test (that arguably looks like a man having sex with someone or something else). * When Nurf tries to bully Nerris, she stammers, "You shall not pass!" This is a very well-known quote from the film The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. * After Gwen declares that she'll go get the bandages, she comes back with a kit labeled "Second Aid", which is a nod to the term "First Aid". 'Continuity' * Camp Campbell having to cut costs on provisions once more to find props "IN "BUDGET" for Scotty's Visual Comedy Camp. * Gwen telling David that he got blood on her boots is referenced again when Erin tells Tabii the same in the episode "Bonjour Bonquisha". * Gwen having a dual major in Psychology is later mentioned again in "Gwen Gets a Job". * The wide-stance confident march that David does while approaching Nurf on the dock is seen again at the end of "Cult Camp" just before David attempts to fire Daniel. * The Nurf-centric nature of the episode, as well as the overall low screentime of the main cast, is lampshaded by Neil and Nikki. Nikki also stated that they will probably do something crazy next week anyway, a reference to the fact that they have much more prominent roles in the next episode. Errors * When David held up the Rorschach card to Nurf, the bandages around his hands disappear. They reappear again on the next scene. * The knife that Nurf was holding disappears after he drops it when David accidentally slaps him on the face. * The bandage roll that Gwen was using to patch up David's other hand went missing after she dropped it after Max tells David that she's the worst. * The clipboard David was holding disappears after Nurf says that he's going to stab his dad. * After Nurf pushes David into the lake after stabbing him a second time, David doesn't seem to show any signs that he's been underwater during the scene where Gwen was patching him up a second time. Transcript Gallery References